Glitch Danger
by daylightvampire
Summary: Sometimes the person oppressing you is the one that is trying to protect you. WIR AU.


**A/N: I noticed that nobody thought of this so I'm going to just put this out there. This won't be a one-shot. Turbo/King Candy and other characters to come in later chapters.**

**Warning: This may or may not have some spoilers. Don't read if you hate spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Wreck It Ralph or anything affiliated with it. They all belong to their respective owners. (This is going to be the last time I post a disclaimer for this story. I'm pretty sure you guys get that I don't own anything. XD)**

Night had already fallen by the time most of the programmers had decided to clock out. They'd worked hard all day on a recent arcade game that was to be a sensation among both teenagers and children. There was just one problem. Not everyone was doing their equal share of the work.

The head of the project glanced over his shoulder while working on the main character design. Over his shoulder, he saw the one black sheep in the group project who loafed off everyone's success. That black sheep was Darrel.

Darrel noticed his boss's glare but kept reclining in his chair and staring up at the ceiling. At this point, the head of the project had had enough.

"Darrel!" The loafer turned in his chair to face the boss.

"Yeah Jerry?"

"How far are you on the King's programming?"

Not even waiting for an answer, Jerry got out of his chair and leaned down to assess the work that was supposed to be done. As expected, Darrel had absolutely nothing done since the design crew had delivered the virtual art.

Jerry groaned tiredly and squared Darrel up. By now, the majority of the people occupying the room had turned in their chairs to see the events that were about to unfold. In their eyes it was about time that Darrel got fired. Everyone was getting real sick and tired of doing all the work and have him take credit that he clearly didn't deserve.

"Darrel. I've given you chance after chance and you still won't show me that you deserve to work here. I have half a mind to tell you to pick your stuff and get the hell out."

A few of the other employees grinned at each other. Finally, justice would be served.

"But I won't." Like that, their excited faces fell. "I think you need to finish what you started. You are going to work on the Princess Vanellope programming. After that we'll, that is the board and I, decide whether or not to keep your sorry ass."

Darrel, happy that he got this undeserved last chance, thought back to his previous project on King Candy. "What about the King? He's already in the code."

"Is he completely finished?"

"No, I haven't...had the chance to even put his voice in. Only his body design."

Jerry sighed and rubbed his forehead. They only had a day left to finish the programming of Vanellope, which was mandatory with the popularity that she produced. There was no time that could be wasted on the side project of King Candy.

"Change of plans guys. We'll have to get rid of the idea of the King."

Resonating moans echoed out from the rest of the production crew. The whole idea of King Candy had been a well loved by everyone and it was a shame that they would have to drop due to the carelessness of one individual.

"I know, I know. King Candy was a pretty good idea but Vanellope has to get done."

Another programmer spoke up. "So you're leaving Darrel to get this done? Don't you think that's a little risky considering that he hasn't shown any talent OR motivation since his first week?"

"I'm still here guys." Darrel grumbled only to be ignored.

"Yeah it's pretty risk since this'll put our project under fire if this doesn't work out. But think back to Darrel probation days when he first came here. He worked non-stop just land his job, so assuming he still wants to be in his position, I think he'll do a nice swift night shift to get everything done. Afterwards he can have a day off."

"Isn't that rewarding him?"

Jerry glanced at Darrel who had his head down before motioning the team to meet in the other room, excluding Darrel of course.

"Guys think about it this way. If he doesn't have all his work done, he can make that day permanent. How does that sound?"

Everyone agreed and went back out into the main room, gathering around Darrel. Jerry was at the head of the group.

"Darrel. We'll go with what we previously planned. You can keep your job if you can get Vanellope up and running otherwise you can kiss your salary goodbye. Agreed?"

Darrel nodded.

"We'll see you tomorrow then." Jerry and the rest turned to leave.

"Wait! Where are you guys going?"

"Everyone else already finished their end of the project. That leaves you. Good luck Darrel, we're counting on you."

The door slammed shut, leaving Darrel alone with the Vanellope project. The man grimaced. He had a ton of work to do and it was already nearing 2:00 in the morning! At this rate he would miss his favorite late late night program on TV, if he didn't miss it already.

Turning in his chair, Darrel set off on his previously shirked duties. Gallons of stale coffee from the morning only helped a small fraction with keeping him awake. Clicking and clacking of keys being roughly tapped were the only sounds that could be heard inside the room. It almost seemed as if Darrel would actually meet his quota...that is...until an hour or two later.

Vanellope was almost finished when Darrel took his second break. He lifted his coffee cup to his lips and was about to take a sip when he cast his gaze up at the clock on the wall. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head and his drink was spat out of his mouth.

"4:00! You've gotta be kidding me! I have to get up in a few hours!" Darrel shrieked, so disoriented that he was completely forgetting that he was given the day off tomorrow.

He scrolled through his project, making sure that there weren't any flaws. Unfortunately for him, he spotted a major flaw. A glitch that would possibly prohibit the player from ever successfully playing Vanellope's character. The princess would dissolve into static for a few seconds then reform either a few feet forward or a mile back. A 50/50 situation for the gamers, in short terms. This would NOT be good.

"Crap..." Darrel growled. He didn't have the time to fix this problem. "Wait. Maybe I can cover it up. There are plenty of other Sugar Rush racers that can take her place, one character won't matter."

With that in mind, Darrel took Vanellope's files and glossed them over to make it seem that she was in perfect condition. Nobody will ever know the difference.

**A/N: Tell me what you guys think. Love it? Hate it? Got any advice? Let me know. ^_^**


End file.
